Patiently Happy
by nOnymOus
Summary: Kaoru didn't mind it if he never knew. However, Kenshin thought otherwise.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for plot.

* * *

The evening air felt cool against my skin. I had excused myself after enjoying a cup of tea at the café, now waiting for the others to finish. Honestly, they just had dinner and now they're stuffing their mouths with cake. If they suddenly need to.. release themselves for overeating, they better not say I didn't warn them. 

Estimated, it's been five minutes seen I've stepped outside and sat on this stonebench. I do wish they'd hurry up. Usually, on New Year's Eve, we'd be found lying around somewhere in the house, doing nothing at all. Except maybe play a few card games but nothing more. This is actually the first time we went out. And they reason we did go out was to see the fireworks. Not pig out.

Just thinking of the fireworks sent butterflies in my stomach. I was going to see them with my closest friends but most importantly, I was going to see it with you. I closed my eyes, imagining the might-be scene. You. Me. On a bench. Just being with each other as the fireworks painted the sky. Just you and me. No one else would be important. Of course there was a ninety-nine percent chance that that wouldn't happen. Sanosuke and Yahiko would be there and so would a lot of people. But wouldn't it be nice if it were just the two of us? I smiled as I remembered the way you held your cup, the way you smiled shyly yet with a bit of confidence that suited you. I can't help but keep quiet around you for fear of saying things I don't want you to hear.. yet.

Hearing voices from a distance, I open my eyes and turn to the direction of the voices. They were running away! How dare they! After cooking them supper and letting them eat in the café, this is what they do!

I jump up quickly and yell after them to wait for me. This only causes them to laugh harder and keep running. It seems as if some people have a death wish today.

I start to run after them, hoping not to trip on my kimono when someone behind me calls my name. I turn around and.. I come face-to-face with you.

You approached me and I instantly felt touched. You stayed behind just to wait for me. I know you did. I hope. I wish. My wish crashes down when you thank me and say that the two left you while you were left to pay the bill.

We catch up with them and Yahiko makes a comment about you being unfair. You just give him a small smile and say that he wasn't being fair either whilst I restrain myself from strangling him and hit him on the head before we continue making our way to the lake.

Finally. After thinking that we wouldn't make it with all our running, tripping, laughing and shouting, we all made our way to the lake and choose a bench. In fifteen minutes, it'll be time for the fireworks display and the signal of the New Year.

So, here I am just sitting on the bench. Watching as everyone talked and laughed and genuinely enjoy themselves as we wait. Sitting on an oak bench at the not really crowded park by the lake.

Ten minutes, we're still here just waiting. Yahiko was even impatient but we told him that he had to wait if he wanted to see the fireworks. We are still talking and waiting. Fine. They were doing most of the talking. I was doing most of the waiting. I can't help it. You were beside me. And the thought of me suddenly blurting out my love for you was enough to keep me shut.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

As if on cue, a loud boom! grabbed everyone's attention causing us all look up and watch in awe as the fireworks lit the midnight sky showing off a variety of colors and styles. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Silver. Spiral, Circle. It came in every color and shape possible.

The sky, from formerly being so plain, now stood out and looked beautiful. It looked like glitter, sparkled like glitter but felt like magic.

Just as a fantastic purple cascaded, I felt someone's hand intertwine with mine and tighten the hold. I froze. My sudden desire to hit that person vanished as I side glanced and noticed it was you! My heart started pumping harder than usual, my eyes widened, it was getting difficult to breathe. And all I could do was continue watching the fireworks and sit still, all tensed up and nervous.

But, as your other hand cooed and fiddled with my hair and slowly coaxed me into leaning in your embrace, my nervousness melted.

I sigh a content one and relaxed as I leaned to you as you to me.

"Happy New Year. I love you," you murmur in my ear.

The fireworks never looked as extravagant as today.

-----------------

Wee. That was written when I was around twelve. When I found this, I thought it might be cute so I did some editing and posted it. Not sure about the parallelism of the tenses though. xP Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. Ü


End file.
